Saving Mantis From Lei Lei
by roxan1930
Summary: Upon meeting Mantis the little panda cub Lei Lei had thought he was another doll, just like the Tigress action figure. While it was pretty funny at first, enough is enough so now the others have to figure out how to get her to understand that the poor bug is not a toy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda TT_TT**

 **Saving Mantis From Lei Lei**

Po sighed happily as he walked through the Jade Palace, heading towards the courtyard.

His live couldn't get any better as he found his birth-father, or actually his father had found him, he learned he wasn't the last panda alive with his father and many more having been living in secret for years and while it had taken a maniac attacking for him to accomplish, he learned to teach kung fu.

Now everything was just perfect for him.

"Hey, Po!" a familiar voice called and turning around the panda saw his good friend Master Viper slithering his way.

"Hey, Viper! How's it going?" he happily greeted back.

"Just the usual. How about you?" Viper cockd her head tot he side, her version of a shrug while she joined Po on his walk.

Po grinned and happily voiced everything he had been thinking about aloud to her, making the serpent smile.

They continued making small-talk untill they reached the door which Po held open for Viper like a gentleman, something she commented on which made him blush slightly.

No, he didn't have feelings besides friendship for Viper but she was still a beautifull woman complementing him and he was still just a normal guy, Dragon Warrior or not.

Once they were outside they were surprised to see Crane standing there with a patch of paper on the ground in front of him as he painted something.

Sure, they knew the bird loved calligraphy and had recently taken up painting too but he usually did those things inside so it was a surprise to see him doing it outside.

Po however just shook it off.

"Hey, whatcha painting over there, Cranester?" he called out, making Crane jump slightly before looking over his shoulder towards the two.

"Why don't you come over here and see for yourself?" he suggested to a smirk as he motioned towards the courtyard.

Sharing a confused look Po and Viper went to stand next to the bird and followed his line of sight, only to have their jaws drop at what they saw.

Standing were Tigress and Monkey as they tried to pull Mantis out of Lei Lei's grasp.

Ever since first meeting the insect, the panda cub had thought he was another doll, just like Po's action figure of Tigress.

Sure, at first everyone had thought it was really funny (especially Po and Monkey) but after a while some started to feel bad for Mantis who was constantly swung around and forced to kiss the Tigress action figure.

Now Tigress was holding onto Lei Lei while Monkey was holding onto Mantis, both of them pulling as hard as they could to get the little panda to let go of the poor bug who kept screaming at them to pull harder.

Viper gasped upon seeing what was going on.

"You've been here for how long and you never even thought about helping them?" she asked, glaring at Crane.

"No." the bird blinked innocently at her.

"At least not untill I finish this." he looked down and started working again on his painting of the ridiculous scene.

Viper could only guess he was enjoying this more then he usually would because of how Mantis had commented on his 'Wings of Surveillance' but whatever.

"Po, what do you think?" she asked her larger friend but when she was answerred by a crunching sound instead of a voice she turned and jer jaw dropped again upon seeing that while she had been distracted, Po had snuck off and gotten himself a huge bowl of popcorn which he was now munching on while looking at his struggling friends.

"Seriously?!" she cried out in disbelief.

Po tried to say something but it was incomprehensible due to all the food in his mouth.

"Hey, can I have some of that too?" Crane asked cheerfully and seeing the panda nod he opened his beak and allowed his friend to feed him some of the snack.

"Is your painting done yet?" an annoyed Viper asked Crane.

"Yeah, but we better finish the popcorn first. It would be a real shame if it would get old and go to waste, right Po?" the avian looked at the monochromic bear who nodded enthusiastically.

"Ugh! Give me that!" Viper yelled as she snatched the bowl of popcorn and ate it in one go.

Like, she _literally_ ate the bowl itself, along with the popcorn in it.

"There! Finished! Now, let's go already!" the female reptile ordered with a serious face while both the bear and bird stared at her in shock, both at what she had just done and at the fact that halfway down her body everything was stretched out and they could clearly see the bowl.

Sighing they agreed and followed her as she made her way towards the others who were still struggling, although Viper had some trouble moving because of the bowl she just swallowed.

Only when they had reached them where they noticed.

"Hey, guys." Monkey greeted, even managing a smile.

"About time you showed up! Get me out of here!" Mantis cried out, flailing his pinchers and kicking his legs, trying to fight himself out of Lei Lei's strong grip.

"Lei Lei here is a bit stubborn." Tigress grunted.

"Greeny Baby! Greeny Baby!" Lei Lei cried, refusing to let go of poor Mantis.

"Alright, everyone! Let's just all work together and get this over with." Viper said, using her soothing voice as she ignored how Tigress, Monkey, Mantis and even little Lei Lei were staring at where the bowl she ate earlier was stretching her body.

With that everyone just shrugged and both Tigress and Monkey scooted over a little, allowing Crane to grab one of Lei Lei's legs and Viper to grab one of Mantis's pinchers.

They all started pulling as hard as they could but Lei Lei still wouldn't let go.

Dear gods in heaven, how one tiny female panda cub could be so strong was probably a mystery not even Grandmaster Oogway would have been able to solve.

While this was going on Po just stood there, staring at them with a thoughtful expression on his face when he suddenly snapped his fingers and reached towards Lei Lei.

"Goochie goochie goo!" he cooed as he gently tickled her stomach, making her giggle and as a result made her loose her grip.

As soon as she let go, she, Tigress and Crane were sent flying due to the force they had been pulling at until they crashed into a rack filled with weapons that were luckily not pointy but still hurt the two masters a lot while Tigress awkwardly held Lei Lei up in one paw, leaving the cub completely unharmed.

Mantis, Monkey and Viper were thrown the other way and crashed into a wall with enough force to create a few cracks in it.

"You okay, buddy?" Monkey asked as he held Mantis in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm good now that I'm out of that kid's reach…" the bug sighed and allowed his body to relax.

"Ugh! Arg! Peh!" Viper made strange noises from where she laid under them.

"You okay, Viper?" Mantis asked the other green warrior.

"BLERGH!" the answer he got was Viper spitting out the bowl she swallowed earlier out.

"What the-" Mantis, Monkey and Tigress cried out in surprise.

"I… I did it for you… Mantis…" Viper groaned as she weakly lifted her head to look at her friend before plopping back down where she moaned pitifully.

"Thanks… I think…" Mantis scratched the back of his head, not really knowing how to react.

"WHEEEE! GREENY BABY! GREEEEEEEEENYYYYYYYY BAAAAAAAAAABYYYYYYYYY!" Lei Lei cried as she tried to reach Mantis from Tigress's arms.

"Lei Lei, no. You can't just play with living people." Tigress tried her best to stay strict but it was pretty hard due to the little panda's cuteness.

"He's no people! He's Greeny Baby!" Lei Lei protested.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm just as much a person as the rest of you, young lady!" an insulted Mantis yelled.

"Great… How are we going to get her to understand Mantis isn't a doll like that Tigress think she has?" Viper asked, having recovered after puking the bowl up again.

"Action figure!" Po corrected her but like usual he was ignored on the matter.

"Wait a minute! I've got an idea! Po, go get your doll of Mantis!" Tigress yelled.

"I'm telling you, they're not dolls but action figures!" Po yelled again.

"Just go already!" the feline roared at him and knowing what would probably happen if he didn't listen Po started running towards the student barracks as fast as he could.

Once he reached his room he stormed inside, trashed everything in surge of his Mantis toy, cooed at a few things he found, snapped himself back to reality, trashed his room more, finally found what he had been looking for and quickly made his way back to the others.

When he reached the courtyard again he found Tigress bouncing a crying Lei Lei in her arms while Monkey stood in front of them making funny faces as Crane had taken his hat off and was constantly waving across Monkey's face, making it look like the hat was changing the primate's expressions.

A few feet away from them Viper had curled herself protectively around Mantis who looked terrified, obviously not wanting to get grabbed by the little girl again.

"Guys!" Po gasped out when he reached them, out of breath from all the running.

"Po, did you get it?" Tigress asked upon seeing the bear who nodded and geld out his Mantis action figure towards her.

Taking it with a quick "Thanks." she held it in front of Lei Lei.

"Lei Lei, look at this!" she told the cub who obeyed and stopped crying upon seeing the wooden Mantis.

"Greeny Baby!" she cheered as she snatched the doll and hugged it close.

"Yes but now look over there." Tigress instructed as she pointed over at the real Mantis who flinched and snuggled more into Viper to try to hide himself but it was no use.

"Other Greeny Baby!" Lei Lei cheered as she reached towards him, making the poor bug whimper in fear.

"No no no. That's not another Greeny Baby." Tigress shook her head.

"Not?" Lei Lei asked innocently, blinking her big blue eyes and Po had to fight to not yell "Awww!"

"Right. You see how this Greeny Baby isn't moving but Mantis is?" seeing Lei Lei nod her little head in understanding she continued "That's what keep Greeny Baby and Master Mantis apart. You can play with Greeny Baby but no with Master Mantis. Alright?"

"Alright. Play with Greeny Baby and not Teeny Greeny." Lei Lei nodded.

"Teeny Greeny?!" an incredulous Mantis cried out while the others snickered.

"Shut it!" he growled at them as he hopped out of Viper's grasp.

"Sorry, Teeny Greeny!" Lei Lei suddenly stood in front making him jump.

"Uhm… It's alright, Sweetheart." he awkwardly replied, glad she hadn't grabbed him again.

"Wait! Tigress, couldn't you think of this sooner? Like, before I nearly dislocated my own arm while Trying to pull Mantis free?" Monkey asked Tigress.

"At least I actually did come up with it while you didn't." she shot back.

"Touché."

"But hold on! Is she keep my Mantis figure too?" Po cried out, earning glares from the Furious Five.

"Because I don't have a problem at all with that!" the large panda quickly added.

"Yay! Thanks, Cuddles!" Lei Lei cheered as she hugged the wooden Mantis.

"Cuddles?" Tigress asked with a smirk.

"Like you're one to talk, Stripey Baby." Po smirked right back, making her chuckle.

"Got any nicknames for the rest of us too, Lei Lei?" Viper asked the cub who giggled and nodded.

"You're Snakey Wakey!"

"Awww! That's so cute!" Viper was obviously not bothered by the childish name.

"That's Monkey Man!" Lei Lei pointed over at Monkey who smiled.

"Well, I'm a monkey and a man so I guess that fits." the primate shrugged.

"And me?" Crane asked, being the only one of the group who hadn't gotten a nickname yet.

"Beaky!"

"I shouldn't have asked." Crane groaned as he face-winged himself while the others laughed at his expense.

After a few minutes he finally managed to get them to calm down and was about to say something when he was cut off by a kissing sound.

Turning around they saw Lei Lei had also grabbed the tiny wooden Tigress and was making it and the wooden Mantis 'kiss'.

Sure, children did those kinds of things all the time with toys but since it were toys of Tigress and Mantis it felt a bit weird.

Everyone automatically backed up due to the shock while Lei Lei stayed completely oblivious and continued to play.

"Okay people, just _what_ is she doing?!" Mantis hissed.

"Calm down! She's a kid! She's just making two doll kiss because she can without a real reason!" Crane answered and hearing the bird's words made everyone sigh in relief.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Monkey agreed.

They all stood in perfect silence for a few moments.

"Or she's a shipper." Viper suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah. Wait! WHAT?!"

 **The End**

 **I came up with this because of those two scenes in KFP 3 where Lei Lei thought Mantis was a doll! Now please review, fav this and read my other fics!**


End file.
